With the ever increasing popularity of touch screen portable electronic devices, a demand for effective touch screen protectors has developed. Several kinds of touch screen protectors are currently available. For example, many touch screen protectors employ polyethylene terephthalate (PET) or some type of transparent plastic to guard and protect the display screen. Additionally, many commercial touch screen protectors have a tendency to trap air bubbles and dust, despite careful application. When in use, touch screen protectors are usually in direct physical contact with the touch screen of an electronic device, either due to static or by the application of adhesives. When screen protectors are removed, diligent cleaning may be needed to restore the touch screen to its original luster.
Furthermore, as a result of market trends, and increasing number of portable electronic devices may have curved edges.